prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tycio/2013
=January= Re: Bad Influence You can just copy and paste it over if you really want. - Wagnike2 (talk) 15:12, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Match database It's not possible and will probably never be possible on this wiki. Any attempts to even head into that direction will be deleted. - Wagnike2 (talk) 21:51, January 31, 2013 (UTC) =February= Re: Ladies The only reason it's mostly of Divas was because those were the most easily available photos. People are still free to add other photos from the show in there if they like. Also, I'd rather we not pursue anything with the Power Rankings. - Wagnike2 (talk) 13:29, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: NXT I don't want to split up the articles, but I agree that that article could use work. Then again, I think you are overthinking most issues on this wiki. - Wagnike2 (talk) 20:51, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :* Page formats - adhere to them. See the latest page you did Justin King/Image gallery. If you aren't sure if you are formatting a page correctly, ask me. - Wagnike2 (talk) 21:03, February 6, 2013 (UTC) References Other references that might be useful to you/should be used as a double-check - Cagematch.net where we reference all the events/wrestlers/etc and also Profightdb.com . - Wagnike2 (talk) 21:05, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :* Another thing - image galleries don't need to be divided into sections based on different appearances. It's just a collection of images, doesn't need to be complicated further. Sorry, to assault you with this many messages, but if you want to edit properly, these are the things you have to do. Or you know, you always have the option of starting your own wrestling wiki. - Wagnike2 (talk) 21:08, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Quality of Images Please discontinue adding those square small images. They are creating terrible galleries and frankly look horrible. - Wagnike2 (talk) 23:18, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :* Please also try to use some better judgement when creating any kind of content, think quality not quantity. We don't need every single image of a wrestler. - Wagnike2 (talk) 23:19, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :* Also, please start giving these uploaded images better names. For wrestlers, use their name and then a number. For example (Bobby Dutch 1.jpg, Bobby Dutch 2.jpg). This is way more useful than akldfhdfklhdfbobbydutch.jpg . - Wagnike2 (talk) 23:21, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :* You are once again focusing on things that aren't needed. Nobody needs to come to our site to find out when something was archived on the Wayback Machine, hell we don't even need the links to the Wayback Machine. Why is that pertinent information? It almost feels like you learned absolutely nothing from your ban.. and are quite possibly heading towards another one at this rate. Consider slowing down some and really focusing on what we put on pages compared to what you want to put on pages. - Wagnike2 (talk) 23:29, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Tag Team *I'd go with Team What the Funk for now till we hear different. Dean27 (talk) 23:11, February 18, 2013 (UTC) apr-jul =April= RE:History of Urn, Taker, Kane, Bearer *I'll have a think and get back to you.... the first thing that comes to mind is "The history of the urn"... but will think on it..... What reference's do you have for the info you plan to add to the page? If you want to put on this user page what info you have so far then please do! Urn history. Dean27 (talk) 23:48, April 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:Mark Henry and Big Show *We can't go making up names for teams, we deal with facts only, till a name is said either on WWE.com or on TV with a reference then we can't give them a name apart from Mark Henry & The Big Show. Dean27 (talk) 09:15, April 21, 2013 (UTC) =June= Re: Browse This is the top level category. It's suppose to be set up that way on purpose. :* I need to analyze most of your "categorizing" you've done today as a good majority of them are improperly done or otherwise not needing. I will be blocking you during the duration of my review period. - Wagnike2 (talk) 20:20, June 20, 2013 (UTC) =July= TNA Don't ask me why but they filmed both the 4th's and 11th's episode over the weekend. I got to NODQ.com for all my info. Kfost55 (talk) 13:37, July 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: Alumni categories Hmm, I honestly can't think of any ideas. The "Alumni of Canadian wrestling promotions" and so forth might be a good idea, but becides that I can't think of anything else. Let me think about it, I'll tell you if I come up with anything BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 22:22, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Review I believe so are fine, sorry about the delayed response. - Wagnike2 (talk) 13:38, July 16, 2013 (UTC) aug =August= Wiki Cleanup Hi, just to let you know, I am going to go through your talk pages and delete all red links to help the Wikia. We hope your cool with this and continue to be a valid member of this Wikia! Survivor Series Teams *I have a page on my "to do list" to create them teams if you want to create them, following the dream team ss89 i already made! Any other things you want to see made, add them to the wanted pages you said about rather than on a user page please. Dean27 (talk) 20:09, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :*Survivor teams to be made from Survivor Series 1989 to 1990. Feel free to create these following the first team (The Dream Team). Dean27 (talk) 20:22, August 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:Show Henry *Sorry, you'll have to explain your "genius wizard" thing to me as I have no idea what you're on about!? Dean27 (talk) 16:59, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :*If it happens yes, but not till they tag together. Dean27 (talk) 17:41, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :*Who is this Harold with Shelby you keep tagging? Need to know who he is, cant tag him to a Disambiguation page!! Dean27 (talk) 14:12, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :*You need to leave the Doctor Shelby page alone now before we block you for life, Your doing dumb ass edits to this Wikia now!!! Last warning ok. Dean27 (talk) 14:19, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :* Dr. Shelby is actor Sam Huntingon, just fyi. IMDB profile. - Wagnike2 (talk) 14:51, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :*Harold is Christian Cole a manager from Championship Wrestling From Hollywood. Dean27 (talk) 20:57, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: LGBT category Um, let me think about it for a day or so, I'll get back to you on it. - Wagnike2 (talk) 20:01, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :* Feel free to go ahead and create that category. - Wagnike2 (talk) 23:36, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Event history pages Noticed you were trying to create an event history page, they should look like this for reference. For a list of all PWA shows, see here. So for example, the first event they put on would be named PWA (July 22, 2005) etc. - Wagnike2 (talk) 00:21, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :* It looks ok, and yea I didn't know some other organization already had event pages using the PWA acronym, in this case go ahead and use the full name then the date. - Wagnike2 (talk) 00:49, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :* Yea, those pages shouldn't be moved. As a general rule, once a page is created we don't move them more than we have to. - Wagnike2 (talk) 00:57, August 26, 2013 (UTC) =September= Re: Roster Questions There's no set policy by any means. Technically somebody is an alumni after they've wrestled even one match there, so you can apply the alumni tag at almost anytime. For the most part, current rosters are going to be nearly impossible to keep up to date on. All we can do is our best which is mostly why I care more about the alumni category being added more so than the current roster tag. - Wagnike2 (talk) 22:55, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :I should, that it's also extremely common that wrestlers are on multiple current rosters, especially in the indies - as there aren't exclusive contracts so wrestlers tend to travel and work for multiple promotions. - Wagnike2 (talk) 22:56, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Taped Dates We don't need an overview page for these, the pages should be named for what date they were broadcast/aired and then elsewhere have a mention of what day they were taped on. - Wagnike2 (talk) 20:53, September 15, 2013 (UTC) TNA Tag Teams *Hi, can you make the 2 pages on the TNA roster which you asked for awhile back? If not they will be deleted. Cheers Dean27 (talk) 21:42, September 24, 2013 (UTC) :*Good job. Thank you. Dean27 (talk) 22:31, September 24, 2013 (UTC) RE:TNA team *Yep, go for it. Dean27 (talk) 19:11, September 28, 2013 (UTC) :*Want any thing moving... let me know. Dean27 (talk) 19:11, September 28, 2013 (UTC) =October= None. =November= RE:Infobox idea *To be honest, I'm not sure what you mean? Add championship info to the template??? Dean27 (talk) 17:33, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :*But adding anything to a template would be very hard for us to do as you would need to add it to every single wrestler template on this wikia. The wrestler template has been used on over 3,000 pages so far.... what ever you add to the template, you'd need to add it to all them pages or it will look messy with } on them! It's really not worth doing, not worth my time or yours to be honest! Dean27 (talk) 17:47, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :*That is because we add a "Hidden" code to them so if no info is added then it does not appear on the saved template, but you still need to have the code written on the page or it will show as a } on the page. Dean27 (talk) 17:56, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Categories Yeah okay. Point made. The 7th Scribe 17:52, November 10, 2013 *Good work on the 'clean-up' on the Canadian provinces. Whomever first started grouping them into states must've not paid close attention. Anyway, I appreciate it. The 7th Scribe (talk) 22:44, November 20, 2013 (UTC)‎ AJ & Tamina *Can you do a page for AJ Lee & Tamina as you're making tag team pages? Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 20:03, November 10, 2013 (UTC) =December= Re: Roster page Yea, it's probably best to just contact me first going forward as Dean is becoming less active and stepping down his role around here a bit. But, thanks for pointing out that that template needs updated. I will look into making those changes when I get a chance. - Wagnike2 (talk) 15:52, December 29, 2013 (UTC)